Hiwatari, mon ennemi, mon amour
by val-rafale
Summary: Daisuke est éperdument amoureux de Hiwatari. Cela se ressent dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. [One Shot]


Titre : Hiwatari, mon ennemi, mon amour.

Auteur : val-rafale

Série : DN angel

Pairing : Hiwatari x Daisuke.

Genre : Shonen ai / Romance / POV

**Hiwatari, mon ennemi, mon amour.**

Assis sur ma chaise en cours, je note machinalement les instructions que nous donne notre professeur de mathématique sur un devoir que nous aurons à lui rendre la semaine prochaine. Je dis machinalement tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas la tête à l'écouter. Je ne suis d'ailleurs plus du tout attentif dans aucun cours. Cela se ressent sur mes notes qui sont catastrophiques en ce moment. Et dire qu'en règle générale, je ne suis pas mauvais élève. Hélas tout a bien changé… Et ce depuis que je ne cesse de penser à ce jeune homme qui se trouve comme par hasard dans la même classe que moi. Bien entendu, il est assit à quelques mètres de ma place. Il me hante, jour et nuit, sans arrêt. Mes rêves sont habités par ce garçon. Hélas, il fait à peine attention à moi, obnubilé par une chose, capturer Dark, le célèbre voleur. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse. Parfois je me demande ce que je peux lui trouver.

Hiwatari est froid et dur. Il ne s'intéresse à moi uniquement parce qu'il sait que je renferme à l'intérieur de mon corps celui qu'il poursuit. Mais peu m'importe, mes sentiments pour lui sont forts. Beaucoup trop pour que je puisse considérer cela comme une simple amitié… Je suis amoureux, éperdument amoureux… Tout mon être vibre pour Hiwatari. Dès que ce dernier pose son regard sur moi, je sens mon corps trembler, ma respiration s'accélère, la tête me tourne à chaque fois. Je ne me maîtrise plus… Hélas, je n'arrive pas à lui avouer mes sentiments. J'ai trop peur d'être rejeté… Pas uniquement parce que je possède Dark en moi, mais aussi parce que je suis un homme…

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aimerais attirer son attention sur moi, je voudrais tant qu'il me remarque, qu'il laisse de côté cette maudite poursuite… Mais comment faire ? Il me voit comme un voleur qu'il faut arrêter. Cela me désespère… Plus les jours passent, plus je me sens mal… Cet amour me ronge. Je mange à peine, dors pratiquement plus pour éviter d'avoir à rêver de lui. Je suis épuisé par toute cette histoire. Ca se ressens dans tout ce que je fais… Personne ne comprend ce qui m'arrive, sauf Dark qui est au courant de tout. Mais même lui n'arrive pas à m'aider. Il ignore aussi comment régler mon problème. Il sait que s'il n'était pas là, tout se serait plus simple… Ca me fait d'autant plus mal d'avoir ces pensées. Ce voleur est devenu mon ami et mon confident. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me conseiller et me remonter le moral. Hélas rien ne marche et je sombre un peu plus tous les jours dans cette déprime…

Que faire… ? Que dois-je faire pour que tout aille mieux ? Dois-je avouer en face à Hiwatari que je l'aime ?

Non, c'est la dernière chose à faire… Et puis comme je l'ai dit, j'ai peur… Alors quelle solution s'offre à moi ? Aucune et cela me désespère.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit me faisant sursauter et sortir de mes pensées. Je pousse un long soupir, soulagé. La journée est enfin terminée. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et ainsi mettre de la distance entre celui qui me hante et moi. Je me lève tranquillement et quitte la salle. Je suis le dernier à sortir, comme d'habitude depuis quelque temps…

Alors que je fais un pas à l'extérieur, je l'aperçois… Il est là, devant moi, à quelques mètres, adossé à un mur. Il me fixe son habituel regard froid. Il est évident que Hiwatari m'attend. Sinon pourquoi serait-il là ? Maintenant la question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi ? Que me veut-il ? Désire-t-il encore parler de Dark ? Veut-il encore me prévenir qu'il sera là ce soir pour lui tendre un piège et qu'il a hâte d'y être ? Que cette fois-ci, il réussira à l'attraper ? Sûrement… Quelle autre raison pourrait-il avoir ?

Je m'avance vers lui, le plus calmement possible. Ses yeux sont toujours froids mais tellement magnifiques… J'en ai des frissons. Je craque littéralement pour lui… Plus je m'approche, plus mon cœur s'accélère. Je suis impatient d'entendre sa voix même si c'est pour me parler de Dark. Je trouve ses intonations si sensuelles, ça me laisse à chaque fois, rêveur… Je l'imagine, murmurant mon nom à mon oreille tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Cependant j'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est un fantasme qui ne se réalisera jamais.

Je m'arrête finalement à quelques pas de lui. Je le fixe un instant mais baisse aussitôt le regard, intimidé. Il faut que je me contrôle, il ne doit pas voir les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. J'inspire profondément et ferme les yeux.

- Que me veux-tu ? » fis-je doucement.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? » me demande Hiwatari de son ton habituel froid.

Je lève un regard surpris et fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi cette question ? Aurait-il remarqué que je ne suis pas bien en ce moment ? Ce ne serait guère étonnant vu le comportement étrange que j'ai depuis déjà quelque temps, vu mes notes qui baissent à vue d'œil et vu ma fatigue évidente. Mais se doute-t-il qu'il est le responsable de mon état ? Je ne pense pas… En tout cas, il ne doit pas le savoir… Il faut que je trouve une raison pour couper court à la conversation. Je ne dois surtout pas rester plus longtemps en sa présence sous peine de me trahir. Je le regarde en souriant pour le rassurer.

- Tout va bien ! » déclarai-je le plus joyeusement possible. « Excuse moi maintenant, je dois rentrer ! »

Sans un mot de plus, je commence à m'éloigner. Mais soudain, une main me saisit au bras et me tire brusquement en arrière. Je me retrouve dos contre un mur. Hiwatari pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour m'empêcher de partir. Il plonge son regard bleu glacial dans le mien. J'avale difficilement ma salive, gêné par cette position qui fait monter en moi d'étranges sensations que je connais parfaitement.

- Je veux savoir ce que tu as. » exige-t-il d'un ton froid. « Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Je le fixe intensément, n'arrivant pas à me détacher de ses yeux si magnifiques. Je suis très surpris par son attitude des plus inhabituelles. Il se fait du souci pour moi… C'est assez surprenant… Pourquoi ? A-t-il peur que je communique mon état à Dark ? Cela ne peut être que ça… Quelles autres raisons pourrait-il avoir ?

- Je t'écoute ! » insiste-t-il me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Je te l'ai dit, tout va bien. » répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. » déclare Hiwatari froidement. « J'ai remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va en ce moment. Tes résultats sont mauvais, tu manges à peine et tu as l'air sans cesse fatigué. Pour cette dernière chose, je ne pense pas que ce soit tes sorties avec Dark qui te fasse cet effet. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire la vérité. »

Je suis pris au piège… Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire mes sentiments pour lui… C'est trop dur… Je ne veux pas être rejeté… Cela me ferait trop mal. Je perdrais définitivement goût à la vie si ça devait arriver. Que faire… ?

- Dépêche-toi de tout me dire, je n'ai pas toute la journée. » continue-t-il durement.

- Je viens de te dire que tout allait bien ! » insistai-je entêté.

- Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Ca ne marche pas. » répond mon ami à bout de patience.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». » me coupe Hiwatari d'une voix glaciale. « Si tu ne veux pas me le révéler, je vais moi-même te montrer ce qui ne va pas. »

- Hein !

Je le regarde surpris. Que voulait-il dire ? Se pourrait-il qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui ? Comment l'aurait-il appris ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne. De plus, j'ai toujours fait attention à ne pas lui montrer mon intéressement. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être ça… Alors que croyait-il que j'avais réellement ? J'allais vite le savoir.

Je le fixe intensément, attendant patiemment qu'il me dise quelque chose. Mais au lieu de paroles, je le vois se pencher un peu plus sur moi. Son visage se rapproche lentement du mien, très lentement. Mon cœur s'accélère brusquement et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Etre aussi proche de lui me met mal à l'aise. Je sens un désir monter en moi, celui de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Mais je me contrôle. Il ne faut surtout pas que je fasse ça, ce serait la fin de tout. Je ferme donc les yeux pour tenter de me contrôler. Ainsi je ne le vois plus et il ne me tente plus…

Brusquement je les rouvre plus que surpris par ce qui est en train de se passer. Les mains d'Hiwatari sont posées au niveau de mes hanches. Sont corps est collé au mien et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse doucement…

Ce n'est pas possible… Je dois rêver… Il ne peut pas être en train de me donner un baiser. Mon premier baiser… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est pourtant bien la réalité au vu des sensations qui m'envahissent. Je tremble de tout mon être. Je ressens une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir, me faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai tellement envie d'approfondir notre échange. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

Lentement, Hiwatari fait glisser ses mains dans mon dos et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je sens sa langue caresser doucement mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je les entrouvre, laissant mon ami approfondir notre échange. Il caresse doucement ma langue, l'invitant à entamer un ballet des plus sensuels. Je ne peux résister et me laisse aller. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, cédant définitivement à ce baiser tant désiré. Les sensations qui me parcourent le corps sont indescriptibles. Ce que je ressens est si fort… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tant il bat vite… J'en frissonne de plaisir. Ce moment est si intense pour moi… Mais en est-il de même pour Hiwatari ? Peut être fait-il ça pour me faire plaisir… Comment savoir ?

L'homme de ma vie sépare doucement nos lèvres, à mon plus grand regret… Maintenant, il va sûrement s'écarter de moi en me disant qu'il ne veut pas de cette relation. Cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est ce que je crains le plus… Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de ne pas y penser et j'attends. Etrangement, ce moment ne vient pas… Au contraire, comme s'il avait sentit mes inquiétudes, Hiwatari ressert son étreinte autour de moi. Je le regarde surpris. Il m'observe tendrement, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ce qui est plutôt inhabituel, voir même choquant…

- Hiwatari… » murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Chut… » fit-il doucement en me caressant la joue. « Ecoute moi… Moi aussi je nourris des sentiments très forts pour toi… Bien plus que je ne le pensais… »

- Hein ! » m'étonnai-je en haussant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

- Ce que je veux dire… Faut-il que je te remontre une nouvelle fois ? » questionne Hiwatari d'une voix calme.

Je rougis automatiquement, prenant conscience de son aveu caché. Je baisse les yeux timidement. Je ne pensais pas que lui aussi nourrissaient de tels sentiments. Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurai pas autant hésité à lui avouer ce que j'éprouvais. J'aurai ris mon courage à deux mains pour le faire.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant de mes sentiments pour toi ? » osai-je demander non sans une certaine gêne.

- Je l'ignorais… Enfin, j'avais pas mal de doutes… Je n'en suis certain que depuis quelques instants… » m'avoue mon ami avec douceur. « J'avais peur de m'être trompé. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu te laissais faire et que tu acceptais même de me rendre mon baiser alors toutes mes incertitudes se sont effacées. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de m'en parler ? »

- J'avais peur que tu me rejettes… » révélai-je en souriant doucement. « Tu semblais si distant… Tu ne pensais qu'à Dark et à l'attraper… »

Hiwatari se penche sur moi et me vole un baiser tendre et délicat. Chose que je ne pensais pas non plus possible chez lui. Il est si froid d'ordinaire et fait tellement chaleureux maintenant…

- D'une certaine façon, j'ai réussi… » déclare-t-il tendrement. « En tout cas, soit rassuré… Je ne te rejetterai pas puisque moi aussi je ressens la même chose pour toi… »

- Ca veut dire que tu… » commençai-je timidement.

- Que je veux bien de toi… » termine mon compagnon pour moi.

Un magnifique sourire illumine mon visage. Je me serre un peu plus contre celui que j'aime, content d'être enfin libéré de ce poids. Hiwatari me rend mon étreinte en souriant tendrement. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Entre toi et moi, c'est pour la vie… » murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je suis maintenant le plus heureux des hommes…

_OWARI_


End file.
